Salem ou l'innocence du passé
by AnonymeH
Summary: Hermione a un secret. Il est découvert le jour où ces amis de Salem arrivent à Poudlard. Quelle sera leur réaction?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Bonjour, c'est moi!**

Je sortis de la bibliothèque afin d'aller manger, on était samedi, les mecs ne se lèveraient que d'ici... plusieurs heures, au moins. J'aurai alors déjà bouclé mes devoirs pour le mois, au moins.

Donc je mangeais tranquillement ma biscotte au nutella quand une lettre noire tamponnée du sigle H. tomba à côté de mon verre de jus de fruits. C'est fort bizarre, du courrier à cette heure. Bref, voyons ça...

« Chère H.

J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai choisis de t'écrire aujourd'hui pour te prévenir de notre arrivée imminente. Enfin Yann, Zack, Victor, Chris, Mathis et moi. Avant que tu t'énerve, Mat a très envie de te voir, donc quand on a entendu parler de cet échange avec Poudlard... On a sauté sur l'occasion! Sois cool avec Chris, il s'en veut pour son frangin. Bref, nous arriverons vers 11h/11h30.

Il me tarde de te serrer dans mes bras, je t'embrasse.

Alec

Salut la petite! J'ai hâte de te battre sur notre terrain de jeux favori! Je vais t'exploser!

* Yann

Ahahahaha! J'aimerai trop voir ta tête, là, maintenant tout de suite! Ça doit être assez marrant à voir! Tu vas douiller; on débarque!

Bisous!

Victor

J'espère que t'es pas fâchée, tu me manques.

Bisous

Mathis

Salut!

T'as grossi de la poitrine?

Moi aussi je t'aime fort!

Zack

Bisous

Chris »

« Oh, Bordel! »

Merde, j'ai dis ça tout fort. Les cinq mecs les plus géniaux mais les plus barges de la création et mon chéri arrivent! Génial! Je leur écrivit de suite un petit mémo.

« Salut vous six!

J'ai hâte de vous voir! Vous me manquez! Mais, rappel: ici je suis Miss-je-sais-tout-parfaite-prude l'héroïne de guerre alors DOU-CE-MENT! Je vous aime puissance l'infini!

Bisous!

PS: Je vous saute dessus dès votre arrivée!

PS2: Bon peut être que j'attendrai un peu

PS3: T'inquiète, Chris, tu n'es pas ton frère.

PS4: Mathis, mon chéri, tu me manques aussi, heureusement je te voie très très vite! Et cette année nous fêterons ton anniversaire ensemble! Je t'aime mon trésor. Bisous

H. »

J'engloutis la fin de mon petit déjeuner et partis par un passage secret à Préaulard afin de gâter tout le monde, mais surtout Mathis. Après cette virée, je me changea, enfila un sarouël couleur jean, une tunique rouge et noire avec une capuche de lutin et une paire de van's, déposa tous les cadeaux dans ma chambre de préfète puis fila dans la Grande Salle. Juste à l'heure.

Je m'assis entre Harry et Ron, qui sembla en apoplexie, car ils venaient de comprendre qu'il allait falloir attendre un peu pour pouvoir manger. La vieille Macgo pris alors la parole:

« Nous accueillerons cette année des élèves de l'école de Salem, aux Etats-Unis. Ils seront répartis et passeront toutes leur année avec vous, j'attends donc une conduite exemplaire de votre part. Je vous demande de vous lever pour accueillir la délégation de Salem. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer ma petite bande. En premier il y avait Victor, un grand brun carré d'épaule, ensuite venait Chris, un châtain clair aux beaux yeux bleus de taille moyenne, puis les deux jumeaux, Zack et Yann, deux blonds qui se seraient parfaitement entendus avec les frères Weasley catastrophe, et enfin Alec, un châtain foncé de grande taille, tenant par la main Mathis, un petit garçon de 3 ou 4 ans aux cheveux châtains foncés bouclés, avec une peau de bébé laiteuse. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père cet enfant. Je me retenais de courir vers eux quand Alec croisa mon regard. Il saisit Mathis dans ses bras et dépassa tous les gars en se dirigeant droit vers moi. Il montra ma direction à Mathis qui tourna rapidement son petit visage plein de larmes dans ma direction. Alec le déposa et L'enfant courut vers moi en criant:

« Ma... ! »

Je me leva et le cueilli au passage pour le serrer fort dans mes bras. Ce fut alors le brans-le-bas de combat, Vic se mis à courir suivi de près par les autres.

« Hermy! »

Un troupeau me débarqua dessus tandis que je couvrais Mathis de bisous.

« Mon chéri, tu m'as manqué! Tu as été sage? Oh! Mon ange! Je suis si heureuse! »

- Alec, prends Mat, exigea Victor

- Mais pourquoi, demanda Alec

- Prends-le, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il

- Viens voir tonton Alec!

- Mais euh, je veux rester avec ma... » grogna Mat.

Alec tira le petit gars de mes bras et Victor me saisit par les hanches et me fis tourner.

« Herm, petite! T'as pas changer, dit-il de sa voix d'ours

- Reposes-moi immédiatement! piaillai-je

- Si... Elle a grossi de la poitrine, rajouta Zack

- Zack, bordel, si tu continus, je dis à Mat d'essayer ses jolies petites quenottes sur toi...

- Miss Granger, je vois que vous connaissez nos invités, c'est fort heureux, dis MacGo, puisque vous serez leurs guide avec Monsieur Malefoy »

Il se passa alors un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas, Alec se retourna avec un air surpris, vers la sus-nommée fouine, et s'exclama:

« Draco, putain, ça fait une paye!

- Ouai, mon pote! C'est ton gosse? Il est trop chou. Hey, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Je m'appelle Mathis, Monsieur Dragon.

- Alors comme ça, t'as un gosse, continua fouine 1ère.

- J'aimerai bien mais cet adorable petit démon n'est pas de moi, répondit Alec.

- Ah. Tu dois avoir de beaux parents mon p'tit, continua Malefoy.

- Je suis pas petit! Siffla Mat.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Mat, tu choisis, c'est le pain ou les bavardages, le corrigeai-je.

- Qu'est devenu Garett Mackensie? Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, demanda Fouine. »

Je demanda précipitamment à Mat s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes lequel me répondit: « Oui, ma, tu sais toujours tout, toi! ». Mais j'entendis quand même Alec:

« Garett s'est fais tuer l'année dernière par le frère de Chris.

- Merde, désolé. Répondis Malefoy. Comment vous connaissez Granger?

- C'était la fiancée de Garett. » Répondit Alec.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis tandis que j'entrainai le bout de chou aux toilettes les plus proches le temps de me reprendre. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal d'entendre le nom mon ancien fiancé. Quand nous revîmes, la répartition des chieurs de Salem allait commencer et je confia Mat à Alec après quelques explications:

« On va te répartir dans une maison, même si tu es petit, ce sera plus simple. Et si tu es à Serpentard, tout seul, ce qui m'étonnerai, ou avec un de tes oncles, tu ne pourras pas mettre l'uniforme que je t'ai offert. Mais, moi, je m'en fiche, qu'importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, je t'aimerai toujours aussi fort. Allez, va! »

« Alec Frieman

- Griffondor

- Zack Morgan

- Serpentard

- Yann Morgan

- Serpentard

- Victor Night

- Griffondor

- Chris Grindewald

- Serdaigle »

Il y eut un léger murmure après l'annonce du nom de Chris mais je savais qu'il allait s'adapter, Chris est un mec super. C'était le tour de Mathis et je commençai à avoir une boule au ventre. Et pour cause:

« Mathis Mackensie-Granger.

- Serpentard.

- Tu m'en veux pas, tu jures maman? S'exclama Mat.

- Non, mon trésor, et je suis sûre que ton papa serait très fier de toi.

- Tu manges avec moi?

- Je peux pas, chéri, je suis à Griffondor.

- Mais... snif... je veux... snif.... manger avec.... snif... TOA! »

Mon fils pleurait à chaudes larmes, avec un soupir, je m'excusa auprès de mes amis qui semblaient curieusement bloqués, et partis m'assoir à la table des Serpentard où tout ceux de Salem s'étaient assis. Je me retrouva donc entre Alec et Zack, en face de Yann, avec Mathis sur les genoux.

« Tu veux manger quoi, trésor?

- Du poulet avec des frites!

- Tu mangeras des légumes aussi!

- Non! Les légumes c'est dégueulasse!

- Alec, c'est toi qui lui a appris ça? Pour donner l'exemple, tu vas lui montrer à quel point c'est délicieux les haricots verts!

- Non, H, pitié! Dit Alec avec un regard implorant.

- Donnes ton assiette, Alechoupinou, le taquinai-je.

- NAN! Gueula-t-il

- Tu vas les manger, je te le jures! »

J'étais morte de rire alors que le silence était d'or dans la grande salle, et ça commençai à me casser les... bref! Je me leva et déclara:

« Oui, c'est mon fils, oui, je l'ai eu à 15 ans, non, je ne suis pas une attraction, sur ce. Bon appétit. (je m'assis, à Mat:) Bon, mon chou, tu veux du blanc, de la cuisse, de l'aile?

- du blanc! Déclara-t-il.

Ce qui me foudroya le plus, c'est le regard de Malefoy, à côté d'Alec, qui me détaillai. Je sentais venir les ennuis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Malefoy et compagnie**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre comme promis^^**

**je compte au minimum en publier un par semaine**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise^^**

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

« C'est l'enfant de Garett alors ? demanda Malefoy tandis que je coupais le dît poulet de mon fils.

- Oui c'est l'enfant de Garett, là, ça te suffit Mathis ? Répondis-je

- Oui, ma, merci, dit-Mathis

- Il a quel âge ? Continua-la fouine

- J'ai 4 ans dans deux semaines ! Ma, je veux dormir avec toi !

- Je vais voir ça avec la directrice, mon cœur, en m'attendant, ne fais pas de bêtises, je reviens. »

Mathis avalait tranquillement sa nourriture, calme, pour une fois, mais je le surveillai du coin de l'œil. Et j'entendais toute la conversation, n'étant pas assise bien loin de la table professorale.

« Alors t'es le fils de Granger... déclara Malefoy

- Oui, c'est son enfant, expliqua Alec, on l'a pris avec nous durant la guerre, Hermione étant très impliquée, mais il lui manquait énormément. Elle lui envoyait minimum une lettre par jour. Au fait, Dray, il y a un endroit où nous pourrions nous réunir ce soir, histoire de parler du bon vieux temps ?

- Bah, il y a notre appartement des préfets avec Granger... » Répondit Malefoy.

Sur ses mots, je revins.

« Mathis, tu vas pouvoir dormir avec moi ce soir. Mais d'abord, on va aller dans mes appartements pour déballer tes cadeaux et ceux de tes oncles.

- Mais, maman, c'est dans deux semaines, mon anniversaire...

- Je sais mon chéri, mais c'est des cadeaux comme ça. »

Il se leva, tira ma manche pour que je me presse et sautilla autour de ses oncles pour qu'ils se dépêchent. Et c'est ainsi que, huit heures plus tard, on était tous autour de pizzas concoctées par les elfes de maison, regardant Mathis jouer avec ses nouveaux jouets : un mini balais, un costume de Quidditch de Salem, un appareil photo, deux albums photo : l'un vide, l'autre emplie des photos de son enfance, de notre famille et des bons moments autour du berceau...

« Monsieur Dragon, tu veux bien faire une photo de moi et de maman ?

- Chéri, on dit maman et moi, le corrigeai-je du tac au tac

- Bien sûr, Mat, mets-toi bien », répondis Monsieur la Fouine

Mathis s'était malheureusement immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Draco Malefoy. Mais au moins, j'étais sûre que personne ne le toucherai à Serpentard.

« Allez vient dans mes bras, mon cœur, ensuite on ira prendre un bain et puis on parlera un peu de papa, d'acc ? Lui demandai-je

- D'acc, Ma!

- Allez, un petit sourire. C'est dans la boite ! S'exclama Malefoy.

- Bon les gars, pas de bêtises, on revient tout à l'heure, en route... commençai-je

- Mauvaise troupe », continua Mat avec un grand sourire et en sautant un peu partout.

Je ris à l'exubérance de mon fils et l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je remplis la baignoire tout en le déshabillant. Nous nous plongeâmes dans l'eau chaude tous les deux, et je lui expliqua, après avoir pris l'inspiration nécessaire :

« Tu sais, je t'ai expliqué l'an dernier que papa était parti, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui maman

- Mon chéri, ton papa, il est partis rejoindre Merlin et les étoiles. Il ne reviendra pas mon cœur. Mais il veille sur toi de là où il est et il t'aimera toute ta vie.

- Maman, papa est mort ?

- Oui mon cœur.

- On pourra aller le voir, comme on faisait avec pépé Jo, maintenant ?

- Il est tard mon amour...

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon d'accord, mais d'abord on se lave ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, je finissais de l'habiller : pantalon, gants, écharpes, bonnet et manteau noirs avec un polo vert et ses baskets. Pour ma part un jean, un tee shirt ayant appartenu à Garett et un gros pull à col roulé rouge. Je complétais avec écharpe, gants et manteau. Nous passâmes par la salle et je dis aux garçons :

« Nous allons voir Garett. On revient tout à l'heure. Après on fera la fête, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre, Alec, c'est comme à la maison, t'installes ? A tout à l'heure !

- Mais tu y vas comment, m'interrogea Malefoy.

- Ayant un enfant et un fiancé, Dumbledore avait connecté cette cheminé au lieu où se trouvait Garett. Donc, désormais, elle débouche sur le cimetière. Bon, viens dans mes bras Mat. »

Je cachai Mathis sous mon manteau pour qu'il ne soit pas trop Sali par la suie, et annonça, après être rentrée dans la cheminée : « Garett Mackensie _ Salem »

Nous nous assîmes en face de la tombe de celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon frère, mon futur mari et le père de mon enfant. Désormais, nous devions nous dire adieu, j'avais repris à vivre, comme nous nous étions promis. J'avais tenté de consumer mes pensées dans des étreintes sans lendemain. Mon fils vînt se lover dans mes bras après un moment et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je rentrai, le coucha et ce fut parti pour la fête des retrouvailles.

« Alors, il a été sage ?

- Mathis et sage dans la même phrase, ça n'existe pas, commença Alec, il a fait tourner en bourrique Mme Huston, la prof de métamorphose, mais la directrice l'adore tellement qu'il est le roi de Salem. C'est ainsi qu'il s'en ai sortis sans rien après avoir repeint la chambre de cette pauvre Mme Huston, qui rentrait tout juste de dépression, en noir. Il trouvait ça plus joli que le jaune. Elle a pété un plomb.

- Ah, et il a remplis sa chambre de fleurs, la pauvre est allergique au pollen, je suis presque sûr qu'il le savait. Continue Zack.

- Il est impossible, mais il est si chou, répliqua Victor

- Qu'on lui excuse tout, ajouta Chris, avec un sourire.

- Il a hérité ça de Garett, malheureusement, dis- je. Bon, qui veut quoi ?

- T'as quoi ? se réveilla immédiatement Yann

- Vodka, bière, bierraubeurre, wisky-pur-feu... Comme d'hab, quoi ! »

Le lendemain matin :

« Maman, maman ! T'es où, Ah, t'es là ! J'ai faim ! »

Une lueur rouge s'allume à travers le brouillard présent dans mon crâne qui me hurles « Lèves-toi Hermione, il y a un problème ! »

Mais je suis trop bien calée, j'étends un bras vers mon fils et l'entraîne contre moi, sur le lit. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux et rencontre les yeux bleus de mon fils dans un océan de vert. Où suis-je ? J'entends un soupir derrière moi et une main vient se poser sur ma hanche. La voix de Malefoy s'élève :

« Salut Mat, salut ma puce, Mat, vas donc réveiller tes oncles de la manière que tu veux ! »

Question : qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier, pitié, un souvenir !

**J'espère que ça vous plaît !**

**A samedi prochain, peut être plus tôt, peut être plus tard**

**Je posterai tous les samedis, sauf cette fois (week end en famille sans ordi ! Désolée^^)**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Soirée et décadence**

**Emmerdes en perspective**

**Désoléeeeee !!! Pour m'excuser je vous laisse ce chapitre plus long juste pour vous !**

**Désolée encore, je suis partie en Allemagne pendant une semaine, donc je n'ai pas pu écrire, désolée.**

**Et pour vous le dire tout de suite, je risque de ne pas envoyer à date fixe à partir du 6 avril, je pars pour 4 mois en Angleterre, mais j'ai un ordi portable pour partir donc je pourrai poster !**

**Enfin je m'arrangerai !**

**Encore désolée voilà la suite !**

**Enjoy it !**

« C'est vrai, maman ! s'écria Mat, J'ai le droit ?

- Oui, mon trésor. Monsieur Dragon et moi, on doit discuter, on te rejoint d'ici un quart d'heure.

- ! »

Et mon fils déboula hors de la chambre en sautillant comme un diable. Bon, une chose à la fois, j'inspire un grand coup et je me retourne.

« Salut, dis-je

-Salut ma puce, répondit-il en tentant de m'embrasser.

- Euh... Ma puce est un peu spéciale, à mon goût, disons que mon dernier souvenir est... un strip de Vic...

- Ah... »

Il se plongea dans ses pensées durant quelques minutes. Je l'observai attentivement, remarquant un ou deux suçons de ma création au creux de son cou. Il parla doucement :

« Bon, ça sert à rien alors... Si tu te souviens, reviens me voir, mais, d'ici là, ne compte pas sur moi pour attendre les bras croisés, cette nuit était... exceptionnelle ! Et puis, merde, t'es super canon, Granger, ça fait un moment déjà que je l'ai remarqué et que j'attends le bon endroit et bon instant pour te sauter dessus, ça m'a pas suffi, j'ai hâte de te ré avoir ! Bon, ma puce, debout ! Ton fils a faim... Et moi aussi !

- Tu vas être familier comme ça tout le temps, Malefoy ? M'enquis-je

- Bah, ouai ! Ça créé des les liens tout de même ! »

Bon, trop cool ! Ah, ironie, quand tu nous tiens, me voilà avec un Malefoy aux basques ! Je me lève, enfiles un boxer qui traîne dans le coin, passe par la salle de bain attenante, où je prends une douche rapide, ainsi qu'un inventaire des marques, et atteint ma chambre. J'enfile des fringues rapidement : un petit polo noir, un jean et mes baskets. Je sors, choppe mon fils au passage en lui disant :

« On va manger ! »

Je lui mets ses baskets, remets son t-shirt à l'endroit au passage et le pris contre mon cœur. C'est en entrant dans la grande Salle que je pris conscience, réellement, de se que j'avais fait, j'avais couché avec un Malefoy, Garett était mort il y a un an tout juste, et je m'abandonne à Monsieur Prétentieux en personne. Je vis Harry, et m'assis à ses côtés. Tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner de mon fils, je lui parlai :

« Harry, je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais c'était pour le protéger. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais, il fallait que personne ne le sache, comme ça, il y avait moins de risques pour eux. Même si ça a coûté la vie à Garett... Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait conseillé cette option.

- Je comprends, Herm, Dumby m'avait dis, ou plutôt j'avais deviné qu'il y avait un truc, mais je ne me doutais pas que « ça » avait quatre ans !

- Laisses-moi faire les présentations : Mathis... je te présente tonton Harry, c'est le meilleur ami de maman, et Harry, je te présente Mathis, mon fils. »

Mon petit fit un sourire à son oncle, avant de replonger littéralement dans son petit déjeuner. Je pense qu'il y a des liens entre les Mackensie et les Weaslay... Je soupirai.

« Il y a un problème, petite sœur, demanda Harry.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Mais si je te le dis, tu vas hurler.

- A ce point là ? Tu sais, je viens d'apprendre que j'étais tonton, tu pourrais t'envoyer tout Poudelard, je crois que je ne serai pas choqué...

- Ah, cool, je ne me suis pas envoyé tout Poudelard, juste Malefoy !

- QUOI !!!!!!?!?

- Bah, il semble, parce que je ne me souviens pas ! »

A ce moment là, les six mecs qui avaient élus domicile chez moi, dont le Malefoy en question, entrèrent.

« Monsieur Dragon ! s'écria mon fils en s'élançant vers la sus-nommée fouine.

- Et le pire, continuai-je, c'est que mon fils l'adore !

- Dis Monsieur Dragon, ça veut dire quoi « s'envoyer tout Poudelard » ? »

La honte ! Je fusillai Harry du regard. Pourquoi Mat demandai toujours à n'importe qui quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

« Mat, tu... comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, je sais c'est pas cool, mais c'est quelque chose qu'on apprend tout seul, expliqua Malefoy. Maintenant, on va parler sérieusement. Est-ce que tu veux manger au restaurant avec maman et moi ce midi ? C'est moi qui invite !

- Ouai, trop !!!!! S'écria Mat.

- Malefoy, arrêtes d'acheter mon fils !

- Draco. répondit-il.

- Quoi, Draco ?

- Bah ça créé des liens, ma puce, Draco, c'est parfait.

-....... »

Je ravalais mon insulte et me tourna vers mon fils. Il nous pris la main et nous emmena vers la table des griffondores, en s'arrangeant pour être assis entre nous deux.

« Papa, tu me passes les céréales ? »

Je me figeai. Comment mon fils venait d'appeler Malefoy ? Il dût le sentir car Mat s'expliqua.

« Ba quoi ? T'as bien dis que je pouvais appeler tes amoureux que j'aimais beaucoup comme ça, et puis c'est ton amoureux, sinon, tu dormirai pas avec lui, non ? T'es bien son amoureux, non ?

- Bah, c'est pas moi qui vais dire non ! répondit Malefoy.

- Quoi !!!!!!!!! » Hurla Harry

Je crois qu'il va me faire une syncope ! Ça devenait grave le bordel, je choisis alors la meilleure option, la fuite ! Mais Malefoy ouvrit sa large bouche sexy... Je retire !!! Je retire !

« Le rendez-vous pour les uniformes, c'est à 10h, donc je vous donnes rdv à 12h30 à Préaulard, devant chez Zonko.

- Fouine 1ère, je... commençai-je, menaçante.

- Salut, les amoureux, coupa Vic.

- Ça va depuis hier ? Continua Alec, heureusement que vous êtes montés, je me voyais mal expliqué à Mathis comment se passe la conception, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Alec, réunion, immédiatement ! Grinçai-je.

- Hein, mais...

- Mat, tu manges avec tes oncles, je reviens tout à l'heure, il y en a un qui s'occupera de lui? Il a sa douche à prendre et tout. Merci ! » Demandai-je avant de filer hors de la Grande Salle, en traînant littéralement Alec jusqu'au parc.

Nous nous assîmes sous un arbre et lui dis :

« Bon, maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé hier soir, parce que j'ai aucun souvenir...

- Hein ?

- Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans le lit de Draco, et ça m'étonnerai qu'on ai joué à la marelle...

- Ok. Bon t'en était à ton je-ne-sais-combien de verres de vodka quand... »

_Flash Back_

_J'étais attirée par les reflets bleutés de ma vodka black quand j'eus une idée :_

_« Hey, les mecs, un action et vérité, ça vous tente ?_

_- Ouai, répondirent-ils._

_- Bon, je commence, Alec, action ou vérité ?_

_- Action !_

_- Roules un patin à Vic !_

_- Ok._

_- Non, cria Vic, pourquoi toujours moi ? »_

_Trop tard..._

_« Herm, je me vengerai ! Promis Vic._

_-Draco, action ou vérité ? Demanda Alec_

_-Vérité._

_- C'est qui la nana dont tu parlais avec Blaise ?_

_- Hum... Hermione, je crois que ton fils s'est réveillé !_

_- Hein ? Non, on l'entendrait ! T'inquiètes, tiens, pour la peine je veux une autre vodka !_

_- Bon ok, c'est une fille que j'aime, beaucoup._

_- Ouai mais c'est qui, insista Yann._

_- A, il m'a pas demandé de préciser ! Vic, Action ou vérité ?_

_- Action !_

_- Tu vas aller chez les Serpentards, et tu vas rouler une énorme pelle à Bouledo... Pansy ! _

_- C'est l'espèce de truc qui te suis partout ? Non ! Non ! NAAAAAN ! »_

_Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour dans la salle accompagnés de Blaise et Vic se relavait les dents pour la Xème fois. Je lançai._

_« Blaise, vas-y parce que là, on en a pour..._

_- MMMh, Hermione, action ou vérité ?_

_- Action ! Et la teille de vodka stp !_

_- Tiens, et tu vas nous chauffer Draco... A mort ! »_

_Gloup's ! »_

Fin du Flash

« J'ai pas vraiment fais ça !!!! Ah, merde, si, je l'ai fais, m'exclamai-je

- Ah, tu vois, ça revient, bon on continue ? » demanda Alec.

**Bon la suite, dès que je peux, j'essaierai vendredi.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**La fin de soirée**

**Vous allez enfin savoir, comment Ils se sont retrouvés dans le même lit… XD**

**Bisous**

(C'est retour au flash back)

Je me suis rapprochée en le regardant de bas en haut et j'ai eu mes fringues de changées : une petite jupe noire, un corset rouge sur une petite chemise blanche.

« Merci Blaise, franchement…

Hey, c'est pas moi Herm !

Bah… C'est qui alors ? MALEFOY !

Vi, Hermione

Pardon, Drago, bon, action ! »

J'ai mis une musique sensuelle, j'ai dansé tout en avançant vers lui. Puis je me suis assise sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je lui ai frôlé le visage puis le torse, j'ai ôté son haut, j'ai caressé sa peau, l'ai embrassé, j'ai baisé ses lèvres. J'ai ondulé contre lui, il devenait fou… Il m'a susurré à l'oreille :

« Tu es si belle, je me retiens déjà de te sauter dessus…

Bon courage, parce que j'aime faire ça…^^ »

J'effleurai ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse, violement. Il me pressa contre son bassin et je me consumai de désir. Le fait qu'il me susurrait combien il avait envie de moi et toutes les choses qu'il comptait me faire ne m'aidait pas. Son regard me brûlait.

« H ! On t'a dis de le chauffer, pas de te faire avoir !

Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! »

J'ai fais une espèce de strip-tease et je me suis frottée à lui, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque. µTout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que j'ai brillamment réussi mon action.

« Vous permettez que je l'embarque, j'en ai juste pour… quelques heures, dis Drago avec une pointe d'humour.

T'exagère ! Sois sage, la soirée vient tout juste de commencer », répondis-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux, après avoir renfilé mes fringues originales.

Son érection était pressée contre mes reins, j'avais envie de lui. Maintenant. Mais je me vengea sur une pauvre petite bouteille de vodka guarana. Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de vodka, mais je n'aime ni la bière, ni le whisky. La vodka. Surtout aromatisée, voire pure, mais surtout black, red, green, guarana, orange… Ca c'est bon ! Et puis arlequin, violette, tagada, malabar… Mmmmh. Enfin, j'aime la vodka. Mais, le problème, c'est que j'ai encore plus envie de Malefoy, maintenant. Et ça, c'est un problème de taille… Parce que je suis bourrée, et pour le coup, je le suis pas qu'à moitié. Et je me rappelle encore que c'est mal ; Mais en même temps… Il est beau, sexy, intelligent (quand même), il a l'air terriblement doué, et ce qu'il me dit là, maintenant, oh my god !

Et puis il y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ?

« Bon, c'est à moi ! Blaise, action ou vérité ?

Vérité.

C'est qui la personne pour laquelle tu craques ? Nom, prénom, année, maison. (Si poudelard.)

Oh ! Bah... Griffondore… 7ème année… Weaslay, Ron.

Oh ! C'est vrai ? demandai-je, tu veux que j'arrange un rdv ? Je sais qu'un Serpy lui plaît.

C'est vrai ? Ce serait adorable, merci ! Répondit-il.

A toi, Blaise, lui dis Yann.

Bah, Yann ! s'exclama Blaise

Moui. Action !

Fais-nous un strip sur l'air de WMCA !

T'es obligé », ajoutai-je, morte de rire.

Et c'est ainsi que Yann nous fis un strip, habillé à la base comme le flic. Excellent ! Je crois que cet instant restera à jamais dans mon esprit. Après plusieurs actions, Malefoy m'embrassa plusieurs fois, et je me retournai pour être face à lui ainsi, je pouvais l'embrasser autant que je le désirai. Ses mains se perdirent dans le creux de mes reins, puis une monta inéxorablement jusqu'à se poser sur ma poitrine.

« Hey ! Allez dans une chambre, si Mat descends, je ne veux pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi « maman et Monsieur Dragon » sont tout nu sur le canapé ! »

Je regardai Malefoy, pesant le pour et le contre, tout en sirotant un Xème verre (je ne vois précise pas de quoi^^) quand, tout à coup, je fus élevée du sol. Malefoy me portait comme une princesse. Je déposai alors mon verre et pris mes clopes (nda : je fume, donc Hermione fume, j'ai du mal à créer des persos non fumeurs… -_- dsl^^).

« Bonne soirée ! Il y a des lits dans la pièce à côté »annonça Malefoy avant de m'entraîner vers sa chambre.

Quand il referma la porte sur le reste du monde, je sentis la tension présente entre nos deux corps, devenir plus qu'électrique. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur moi, comme je l'aurai fais, il m'embrassa doucement. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque comme une désespérée. Il caressa mon visage et mes cheveux, tandis que ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les miennes. Il parsema mon cou d'une myriade de baisers puis me mordilla doucement le lobe d'oreille. La température de la pièce monta en flèche. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon cou puis de mes épaules, et il me caressa le dos. Il passa sur mon ventre et retira mon haut, tout en continuant l'exploration de ma gorge et de mon décolté de sa divine bouche. Il glissa ensuite ses mains chaudes contre mon ventre. Peu après son haut fut à terre. Et je m'attaquai à son torse, pâle et musclé. Je me dis : « ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sexy… » J'effleurai son ventre, jusqu'à la limite de son boxer, suivant les poils blonds qui fléchaient mon chemin. Oh misère, que c'est sexy sur lui, quasiment imberbe, et ce « chemin » qui hurle « suis moi ! » Non, Herm, c'est ton imagination. Bref, je me débarrassai de son pantalon, il fit de même avec le mien, il m'embrassa et nous basculâmes sur le lit. Ses gestes se firent plus précis, je commença à perdre la notion de toutes choses tandis qu'il m'enlevait mon soutien gorge, je me perdais dans ses yeux tandis que je lui retirai son boxer. Bientôt, nos gémissement se mélèrent, tandis que nos mains se firent caresse sur l'intimité de l'autre. Quand enfin, nous ne firent qu'un, la douceur n'en était pas exempt. Il n'y avait plus de place pour autre chose que ce que nous étions en train de faire maintenant. Il se perdit dans mes reins quand l'orgasme me relachât en susurrant mon prénom. »

Fin du flash back.

Il fallait maintenant que je réfléchisse. Longuement.

**Alors ?**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

Reflexion…

Enfin la suite ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bisous !

Je répondrai à toutes les reviews, Depuis le début dans le prochain chap, je penses !

Le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir reste à mes yeux la bibliothèque, donc c'est tout naturellement que je m'y rendis. Je salua la vieille frustrée de Mme Pince, et partit m'asseoir au fond, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Alors, de un je suis devenue une … gourgandine, comme dirait Ronald. Enfin, pas vraiment, on est adulte et… Merde, je n'ai pas souvenir d'un sort de contraception, et j'ai déjà Mathis, qui est un vrai démon, que j'aime énormément, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'en avoir un autre tout de suite. Allez, c'est partis pour le sort du lendemain, heureusement que j'ai un cerveau parfois… Bon, c'est bien, j'ai fait ça mais maintenant… C'est le bordel, d'après ce que j'ai compris, « Drago » n'est pas seulement intéressé par moi pour une nuit, mais plus dirons nous. Et Mathis qui l'adore. Mais moi je ne le connais pas ! Okay, il est … bon dirons nous, doux (surprenant), et qu'il a l'air sympa… Mais je crois pas que papa Malefoy va être d'accord, et si je me met en couple maintenant, c'est pas pour casser au bout d'un mois. Mathis le supporterait pas. Et puis merde, on va pas sortir ensemble parce que avec lui c'est l'éclate au pieu. Merde, en plus j'étais bourrée. Merde, c'est dur d'avoir une relation purement sexuelle quand on est maman. Vas expliquer à ton fils que « non, tu ne peux pas l'appeler papa » et que « non c'est pas mon amoureux, on couche juste ensemble »… Chaud !

Raah. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, pourquoi c'est si difficile… Une liste ? Non, j'ai passé l'âge des pour et contre. Et si je faisais la potion du choix ?

Hermione, tu deviens dingue, tu vas pas faire une potion pour choisir, non ?

Ta gueule la conscience, je fais que ce que je veux…

Okay, il est temps que j'ailles voir Pomfresh, je me parle à moi-même…

(quelques instants plus tard)

C'est bon, je sais ce que je dois faire, bon, il est où l'énergumène. Cherchons dans la salle commune… Non, Ah merde, les uniformes. Je cours jusqu'à la salle des trophées et les trouve tous. Dont le mec qui m'intéresse.

« Drago ! Viens par là deux minutes, je vous l'emprunte, on revient dans 5 minutes. A tout de suite. »

Je cries ça en traînant le dît Drago (oui je sais j'aime traîner les gens), sourde à toute parole.

« Bon Malefoy, tu as une semaine. Je te donnes une semaine pour me décider si tu vaux le coups ou pas. S tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi, je te donnes une semaine pour me faire la cour, parce que je me souviens de cette nuit, mais il faut que je sois sûre que je ne m'embarque pas dans un truc foireux, il y a Mathis, et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

- Okay, Hermione, une semaine, mais à partir de demain. Le déjeuner ne compte pas. Aller viens, c'est le tour de Mathis. »

Les essayages de mon chéri ne furent pas simples. Malheureusement … Bref, Drago gagnait des points avant même d'avoir commencé la semaine. En effet, il le calma très rapidement quand il vit que ça ne marchait pas avec moi, tout ça en lui disant :

« Hey, tu sais que plus ça va vite, donc plus tu es sage, plus vite on va à Préaulard, donc on aura plus de temps pour faire les magasins, par exemple Honeyduck, le magasin de bonbons (gros trou de mémoire, j'espère que c'est bien ça, pour les deux trucs…), ou Derviche et Bang et Zonko les magasins de farces et attrapes… Et en plus, c'est moi qui offre, donc tu pourras prendre tout ce qui est dans la limite du règlement, enfin du mien si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Là, d'u coup, il a été sage comme une image, alors que même la menace de légumes à tous les repas, même au petit déjeuner et au goûter, même ça, ça n'avait pas marché. Et c'est mon fils, qui sortit en sautillant (oui, je sais, il le fais tout le temps) de Poudlard à 11h, soit une heure et demi avant l'heure prévue.

« Ne t'éloignes pas mon chéri !

- Laisses-le, on est tranquille, il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le garantis, et puis il est jeune, il est en âge de s'amuser. Et puis, on reste un peu ensemble, c'est pas si mal, non ?

- Oui, mais, j'ai un peu peur pour lui, je suis sa mère, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

- Bon si ça peut te rassurer, je lui ait mis un sort de protection, quiconque s'approchant avec de mauvaises intention se verra, disons qu'il aura une assez mauvaise surprise…

- Okay, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Tu es vraiment attentif, alors que tu le connais à peine ! Tu es vraiment prêt à assumer un enfant, parce qu'il faut que tu intègres ça, ce n'est pas moi toute seule, c'est Mat et moi ou rien.

- ça je l'avais deviné tout seul, ma belle, bon, viens, qu'on lui montres Honeyduck à ce jeune garçon… »

Et nous étions partis. Draco couvrit mon fils de cadeau, qui n'allait certainement pas plaire à Rusard, mais bon. Il était heureux et c'est ce qui comptait. Je passais m'acheter une nouvelle plume et un coffret d'écriture. Pendant ce temps là, Mat emmena d'autorité faire des courses de garçon. Auxquels je n'était pas convié. J'étais heureuse pour lui, malgré mon inquiétude, si Draco nous lâchait, Mat allait être triste. Et ce serait dur pour moi de le voir comme ça. Oui, je serai triste pour mon fils. Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « Je te crois pas » ? Bref. Il était l'heure de les rejoindre au restaurant. Ce qui se passa fort bien, le repas était un délice, Mathis mangea du goldcheese (très présent dans les restaurants anglais où je suis allée, c'est du fromage de chèvre surmonté d'une gelée d'ananas) en entrée, puis du poulet et frites, accompagnés d'une soupe de tomate, et en dessert une tarte au chocolat et glace aux noix de pécan. Pour notre part, à Draco et moi, nous primes du fois gras, avec des vermicelles de cannelle et une brioche au même goût, puis du pigeon aux petits légumes et une mousse glacée de chocolat sur un socle de feuilletine (c'est ce qui croustille, sans être un biscuit dans certains gâteau pâtissier, on le mélange, écrasé, avec du praliné et du chocolat). Délicieux. Nous reprîmes le chemin du château en parlant de tout et de rien, quand je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne. Je sursauta et il me demanda immédiatement si j'y voyait un inconvénient majeur parce qu'il « ne comptait pas retirer sa main » et que j'avais de la chance que « ce ne soit pas autre part », selon ses propres dires. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, mais c'était un peu… rapide.

Le soir arriva vite, malgré moi, je passais toute mon après midi avec Draco et Mathis, le voyant fomenter des attaques à l'encontre de plusieurs personnes dont je me devais d'ignorer le nom. Draco l'aidait et j'en riait, malgré moi… Oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de malgré moi, mais bon, vas résister à la bouille des deux réunis… Impossible. Nous dînâmes tous ensemble, avec les mecs de Salem et mes amis, qui acceptaient de faire un effort, sans nul doute après une discution approfondie avec la bande et Draco. Tout était calme et je m'endormit en serrant mon fil contre mon cœur.

Il reste :

Un chapitre par jour puis choix puis épilogue.

9 en tout.

Ca vous a plu ?

Désolée, c'est court, mais le boulot est très dur, je fais du 60 h semaine…

Bisous !


End file.
